tommy_tomorrows_space_databankfandomcom-20200215-history
Timelines
Two separate timelines exist for the Tommy Tomorrow Series. In Timeline A, the base year is 1990. In Timeline B, the base year is 2050. Stories in Timeline A Real Fact Comics #6 (February 1947): "Columbus of Space" Action Comics #127/3 (December 1948): "The Interplanetary Aquarium" Action Comics #128/3 (January 1949): "The Chase Through Space" Action Comics #129/4 (February 1949): "The Earth Doom" Action Comics #130/3 (March 1949): "The Ambassador of Space" Action Comics #131/3 (April 1949): "The Secret at the Center of the Earth" Action Comics #132/2 (May 1949): "The Junior Planeteer" Action Comics #133/2 (June 1949): "Hollywood of Space" Action Comics #134/2 (July 1949): "Mission to Mars" Action Comics #135/2 (August 1949): "The Largest Man in the World" Action Comics #136/2 (September 1949): "The Seven Wonders of Space" Action Comics #137/2 (October 1949): "Tommy Tomorrow's Trip to Today" Action Comics #138/2 (November 1949): "The Crystal Doom" Action Comics #139/2 (December 1949): "Badmen of Mars" Action Comics #140/2 (January 1950): "The Space Clown" Action Comics #141/2 (February 1950): "50 Worlds in One" Action Comics #142/2 (March 1950): "Wishing World" Action Comics #143/2 (April 1950): "The Treasure in the Atom" Action Comics #144/2 (May 1950): "The Poison Planet" Action Comics #145/2 (June 1950): "Outlaw World" Action Comics #146/2 (July 1950): "The Impossible Worlds" Action Comics #147/2 (August 1950): "Heroes Out of the Past" Action Comics #148/2 (September 1950): "The Gypsies of Space" Action Comics #149/2 (October 1950): "Tommy Tomorrow, Movie Hero" Stories in Timeline B Jumps in Action #150 "The Forgotten Heroes of Space!" Action Comics #150/2 (November 1950): "The Forgotten Heroes of Space" Action Comics #151/2 (December 1950): "The Great Space Mirror" Action Comics #152/2 (January 1951): "The Ark of Space" Action Comics #153/2 (February 1951): "Castaway World" Action Comics #154/2 (March 1951): "The Pest of the Planeteers" Action Comics #155/2 (April 1951): "The Two Tommy Tomorrows" Action Comics #156/2 (May 1951): "World of the Metal Men" Action Comics #157/3 (June 1951): "The Interplanetary Baby-Sitter" Action Comics #158/3 (July 1951): "The Secret of Planetoid X" Action Comics #159/3 (August 1951): "The Planeteer from the Past" Action Comics #160/2 (September 1951): "Mystery of the Little Worlds" Action Comics #161/2 (October 1951): "The Pirate Planeteer" Action Comics #162/2 (November 1951): "The Interplanetary Restaurant" Action Comics #163/2 (December 1951): "The Junkman of Space" Action Comics #164/3 (January 1952): "The Interplanetary Pet Show" Action Comics #165/2 (February 1952): "The Bank of the Future" Action Comics #166/2 (March 1952): "The Earthbound Planeteer" Action Comics #167/2 (April 1952): "The Man Who Stopped Space Flight" Action Comics #168/2 (May 1952): "The Meteor Mystery" Action Comics #169/2 (June 1952): "Spaceman by Proxy" Action Comics #170/2 (July 1952): "The Great Brain of Space" Action Comics #171/3 (August 1952): "The Phantom Space Ship" Action Comics #172/3 (September 1952): "The Eye of Space" Action Comics #173/3 (October 1952): "The Death Ships from the Past" Action Comics #174/3 (November 1952): "The Lost Secret of Space" Action Comics #175/3 (December 1952): "The Statue from Space" Action Comics #176/3 (January 1953): "The End of the Planeteers" Action Comics #177/3 (February 1953): "The Children from Space" Action Comics #178/3 (March 1953): "The Problem Pet from Space" Action Comics #179/3 (April 1953): "The Secret of Adventure Moon" Action Comics #180/3 (May 1953): "The Easter Island of Space" Action Comics #181/3 (June 1953): "The Space-Mail Mystery" Action Comics #182/3 (July 1953): "The Jinx Planet" Action Comics #183/3 (August 1953): "The Showboat of Space" Action Comics #184/3 (September 1953): "The Holidays of Tomorrow" Action Comics #185/3 (October 1953): "The Cosmic Jigsaw Puzzle" Action Comics #186/3 (November 1953): "The Hotrods of Space" Action Comics #187/3 (December 1953): "The Gifts from Space" Action Comics #188/3 (January 1954): "The Rebus of Space" Action Comics #189/3 (February 1954): "The Forbidden World" Action Comics #190/3 (March 1954): "The Hunters of the Future" Action Comics #191/3 (April 1954): "Nine Worlds Hotel" Action Comics #192/3 (May 1954): "The Singing Spaceman" Action Comics #193/3 (June 1954): "The Living Toys" Action Comics #194/3 (July 1954): "The Impossible Space Ship" Action Comics #195/3 (August 1954): "The Time Vault World" Action Comics #196/3 (September 1954): "The World Series of Tomorrow" Action Comics #199/2 (December 1954): "The Interplanetary Bank" Action Comics #200/2 (January 1955): "The Human Circus" Action Comics #201/3 (February 1955): "Milkman in Space" Action Comics #202/2 (March 1955): "The Space Dragnet" Action Comics #203/2 (April 1955): "The Answer Man of Tomorrow" Action Comics #204/2 (May 1955): "Boy Planeteer" Action Comics #205/2 (June 1955): "Super Planeteers" Action Comics #206/2 (July 1955): "Destination: Future" Action Comics #207/2 (August 1955): "Mystery of the Space Mutiny" Action Comics #208/2 (September 1955): "The Fortress of Space" Action Comics #209/2 (October 1955): "The Space Hall of Fame" Action Comics #210/3 (November 1955): "Movie Makers from Outer Space" Action Comics #211/3 (December 1955): "The Secret of Bandit X" Action Comics #212/3 (January 1956): "Paul Revere of Space" Action Comics #213/3 (February 1956): "The Robot Crook of Space" Action Comics #214/3 (March 1956): "The Most Wanted Man in Space" Action Comics #215/3 (April 1956): "The Mystery of the Stolen Worlds" Action Comics #216/3 (May 1956): "Space Safari" Action Comics #217/3 (June 1956): "Secrets of the Planeteers" Action Comics #218/3 (July 1956): "Interplanetary Aquarium" Action Comics #219/3 (August 1956): "Tom Thumb Tommy Tomorrow" Action Comics #220/3 (September 1956): "The Flying Dutchman of Space" Action Comics #221/3 (October 1956): "The Sleeping Beauty of Space" Action Comics #222/3 (November 1956): "The Creature from Outer Space" Action Comics #223/3 (December 1956): "The Amazing Future Toys" Action Comics #224/3 (January 1957): "Seven Disappearing Wonders" Action Comics #225/3 (February 1957): "Interplanetary Fort Knox" Action Comics #226/3 (March 1957): "Secret of the Space Signs" Action Comics #227/3 (April 1957): "The Girl Planeteer" Action Comics #228/3 (May 1957): "Dreams for Sale" Action Comics #229/3 (June 1957): "The Milky Way Hunt" Action Comics #230/3 (July 1957): "The Lost and Found of Space" Action Comics #231/3 (August 1957): "The Academy Awards of Space" Action Comics #232/3 (September 1957): "Riddle of the Space Rainbow" Action Comics #233/3 (October 1957): "The Forbidden Robots" Action Comics #234/3 (November 1957): "The Interplanetary Hitchhiker" Action Comics #235/2 (December 1957): "Interplanetary Joy Ride" Action Comics #236/3 (January 1958): "Space Chump #1" Action Comics #237/2 (February 1958): "The Curse of the Golden Touch" Action Comics #238/2 (March 1958): "Marooned in the Fourth Dimension" Action Comics #239/3 (April 1958): "The Toys That Stopped Crime" Action Comics #240/2 (May 1958): "The Trial of Tommy Tomorrow" Action Comics #241/3 (June 1958): "The Strangest Crew in the Universe" Action Comics #242/2 (July 1958): "The Traffic Cop of 2058" Action Comics #243/2 (August 1958): "Puzzle of the Perilous Planetoid" Action Comics #244/3 (September 1958): "The Mystery of the Three Space Rookies" Action Comics #245/2 (October 1958): "The Interplanetary Scarecrow" Action Comics #246/3 (November 1958): "Destination Unknown" Action Comics #247/2 (December 1958): "Tommy Tomorrow, Space Convict X-146-93" Action Comics #248/3 (January 1959): "The Graveyard of Space" Action Comics #249/3 (February 1959): "The Gambling Asteroid" Action Comics #250/2 (March 1959): "The Boy Planeteer" Action Comics #251/3 (April 1959): "The Giant Amoeba of Space" World's Finest Comics #102/2 (June 1959): "The Winged Space Raider" World's Finest Comics #103/2 (August 1959): "The Menace of the Metal Monitor" World's Finest Comics #104/2 (September 1959): "Prisoners of the Amazon Asteroid" World's Finest Comics #105/2 (November 1959): "The Reckless Rookie" World's Finest Comics #106/2 (December 1959): "The Planeteer Bodyguards" World's Finest Comics #107/2 (February 1960): "The Planeteer Film Star" World's Finest Comics #108/2 (March 1960): "The Sorcerer from Space" World's Finest Comics #109/2 (May 1960): "Amazing Asteroid Hideout" World's Finest Comics #110/2 (June 1960): "The Robot Raiders" World's Finest Comics #111/2 (August 1960): "The Hermit of Titan" World's Finest Comics #112/3 (September 1960): "The Planeteer Bandit" World's Finest Comics #113/3 (November 1960): "Journey to 1960" World's Finest Comics #114/2 (December 1960): "The Human Space Dragon" World's Finest Comics #115/2 (February 1961): "A Trap for Tommy Tomorrow" World's Finest Comics #116/2 (March 1961): "Dateline: Outer Space" World's Finest Comics #117/2 (May 1961): "The Devil's Island of Space" World's Finest Comics #118/2 (June 1961): "The Court-Martial of Tommy Tomorrow" World's Finest Comics #119/2 (August 1961): "The Earth King of Planetoid Plexis" World's Finest Comics #120/2 (September 1961): "The Weapons That Boomeranged" World's Finest Comics #121/2 (November 1961): "The Doomed Planeteer" World's Finest Comics #122/2 (December 1961): "Planeteer's Alien Allies" World's Finest Comics #123/2 (February 1962): "The Day They Grounded Tommy Tomorrow" World's Finest Comics #124/2 (March 1962): "The Planeteers' Plutonian Passenger" Showcase #41 (November-December 1962): "Frame-Up at Planeteer Academy" Showcase #42 (January-February 1963): "The Brain Robbers of Satellite X" Showcase #44 (May-June 1963): "Tommy Tomorrow -- Wanted for Treason" Showcase #46 (September-October 1963): "Mission to Disaster" Showcase #47 (November-December 1963): "Doomsday for Planet Earth" DC Special #27 (April-May 1977): "Danger: Dinosaurs At Large" Showcase #100 (May 1978): "There Shall Come a Gathering" Crisis on Infinite Earths #10 (January 1986): "Death at the Dawn of Time!" Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 (March 1986): "Final Crisis"